


First Date

by DarcyFarrow



Series: Rumple and Daughter [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2474981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarcyFarrow/pseuds/DarcyFarrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumple vs. would-be boyfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

Belle leans into her husband , whispering, "Rumple, be nice."

"Oh, I'll be kind as a kitten."

The young man shuffles his feet but looks the Dark One in the eye. "Sir, I'd like to date your daughter."

"'Date'? This is the Enchanted Forest, boy. There are no malt shops or drive-in theaters here."

"'Court,' then. I'd like to court your daughter."

The Great Hall grows so quiet they can hear the skittering of a mouse in the pile of straw under the spinning wheel. "One moment, please."

In a puff of purple smoke, Rumplestiltskin transforms himself into a tomcat. With one pounce he's on the mouse, batting it between his paws before tossing it into the air, catching it in his teeth and swallowing it whole. In another puff of smoke, he's a father again, seating himself in his high-backed chair and crossing his legs elegantly. "Now, you were saying?"

Belle stands over the fallen suitor. "I'll get the smelling salts."

The Dark One's daughter huffs, "Daddy! That's the third one this week. When are you ever going to let me have a boyfriend?"

"As soon as one of them transforms himself into a dog, dearie." Rumplestiltskin pours himself a cup of tea. "Or at least doesn't faint."


End file.
